More than a card game
by DayDreamerFan
Summary: A certain tamer figures out something that could destory both worlds or just one! which one will he save?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys hope you like my fic i just thought of it one day so again I hope you like it!**

**Disclamier: I do not own digimon or any characters in this fic.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Just a theory

Earth, we thought we were the only planet to contain life but in fact there are two. The human world and the digital world maybe even more. So far both worlds have lived in peace until a recent discovery was made by a Tamer, a digimon Tamer. But will he be able to stop this new evil with the information he has or having to choose one over the other?

"MUM, I'M GOING OUT FOR A WHILE" A certain hazard tamer yelled.

"TAKATO WAIT….. and he's gone" Yoshie sighed. "Can that boy stand till for one minute" Yoshie muttered.

Takato Matsuki was no ordinary kid, no he was the unofficial leader of the digimon tamers. His messed up light brown hair, blue hoodie, brown shorts and trademark goggles gave it all away. And of course he couldn't forget his goofy red dinosaur partner called Guilmon (Also known as the hazard digimon).

"Takatomon do we have to run" Guilmon whined.

"Oh sorry boy" Takato apologized as he paced down into a walk.

"Why are we in a rush Takatomon" The red dinosaur asked.

"Cause we are meeting up with the others" Takato explained.

Yes after 4 years since the D-reapers incident the three tamers and friends occasionally met up. Takato and his partner always looked forward to these meetings as they ran up the stairs towards their hide out.

"Your late as usually goggle head" a redhead muttered.

"Sorry I got held up at the bakery" Takato smiled scratching the back of his head.

"Break it up you two we here now it doesn't matter" A blacked hair boy said in a slightly loud voice.

Yes as you have probably thought the people that Takato is meeting up with are non-other are Rika Nonaka and Henry Wong. One of Takato's first friend was Henry Wong. He is very pacifist person not liking violence but through there adventures has learned to fight the fights that need to be won. Henry's appearance was still the same. Black hair and a orange vest accompanied by a black t-shirt are his common choice of clothes. His partner Terriermon who is always hanging over Henry's head, is an over grown rabbit dog like digimon with long ears with green tips, he normally loves a good fight but of course respects Henry's wishes to take it easy.

The other tamer is non-other but Takato's best friend Rika Nonaka. Her fiery red hair and pineapple type of hairstyle was also the same. She often wore her trademark T-shirt with the broken heart but ever since her mother and her patched things up she now were's a full heart. Her partner Renamon is a yellow kitsune with a white fur scarf around the neck and a attitude to make any wild one run. Something that both tamer and partner share was a mental link to communicate through there minds.

"Well let's get on with it" Rika spoke walking off in the usual direction. The boys nodded in response and followed their fiesty friend.

As the three tamers talked and walked to their favourite café they happened to walk into a couple of old friends.

"Hey Chumley, Redhead, Henry" a spike hair boy yelled.

"Hey Kazu what's happening" Takato asked.

"Nothing much just that I finally beat Kazu in digimon card game" Kenta boosted.

"That combo on Gigadramon was unfair man" Kazu whined.

"No it wasn't Gigadramon Guilty claw, blaster combo was not cheating like yours" Kenta yelled.

"Megadramon's dark side followed by a power boost should have finished you" Kazu yelled back.

"Shut up it doesn't change the fact that I'm still better than both of you" Rika snapped.

Suddenly both boys shut up. The tamer boys laughed until something caught their attention.

"Looks like it's time for us to get to work" Henry stated as he took at his D-arc.

"Let's go then" Terriermon yelled.

The tamers ran off leaving a dumb founded Kazu and Kenta behind.

"Hey you guys you know that were tamers too" Kazu shouted.

Kenta laughed before slowly walking backwards and running off with MarineAngemon showing his head and poking his tounge out. Kazu turned around in shock before looking around to see his friend turning the corner. Kazu ran after him as Guradamon appeared out of the ally running after his tamer. Meanwhile the Tamers had their hands full.

"Gigadramon Ultimate level digimon virus type, be careful of his Guilty wind" Henry read off his D-Arc.

"Well this is a great way to start the day" Takato muttered.

"Yea yea let's quit the chat and get going with the fight" Rika smirked holding out her Digivice.

DIGI MODIFY BIO…

"Wait there's another digimon" Takato yelled.

"Megadramon Ultimate level digimon, virus type, his dark side attack is as deadly as it sounds" Henry read.

"You stopped us for that… We could have still beat the crap out of him" Rika snapped.

"No wait...look" Takato whispered.

**Megadramon: Dark side**

"Gigadramon…his still standing" Takato thought.

**Gigadramon: Guilty claw**

"Let's get in before metal head decides to destroy the city" Rika whispered.

"Will you hold on and look" Takato whispered back.

The three tamers looked up as Gigadramon absorbed Megadramon's data.

"Is he disappearing" Henry observed.

Yes, Gigadramon was starting to flash before disappearing into nothing but data. Takato wasn't surprised, watching the battle unfold just added to his suspicions. Every since the Locomon incident Takato had been noticing a trend in a digimon battle but not just that there was a question in Takato's mind. Where did he hear that combo before? Gigadramon has more than four different moves much more powerful but he chose that move, the same with Megadramon.

"Well I don't see why were still here let's get going" Takato said.

"Sorry Takato but that took longer than expected I got training I'll see you later" Henry waved as he ran off.

"Yea sorry Takato I'm meeting my mum for lunch I'll talk to you later" Rika said as she walked off.

"Oh ok talk to you later" Takato waved.

"Takatomon I'm tired, I'm going to the shed for my nap" Guilmon yawned before running off.

"Great I'm alone….. Again" Takato muttered.

* * *

**So i hope you like and please reveiw or PM me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the really, really slow update all my files were wiped at school and I forget about this story but I'll be able to update this sooner so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon**

* * *

Chapter 2: Evidence shown

"She didn't show up again" A furious redhead yelled.

"At least she's trying" A kitsune answered.

"That's what you said the last 28 times she stood me up" Rika hissed.

Even with her adventures with her friends that helped so much to break that icy barrier that Rika held so close to protect herself from painful emotions, she still needed to work on the attitude towards others. Not to mention breaking grudges against people or one certain person the digimon king.

The angry red head walked back home with her earphones blasting. She walked by a couple of stores not even giving them a glance. Not until coming across a local general store with an interesting poster on it.

'Challenger's wanted for the upcoming digimon masters tournament winning prize the new digital card reader vortex'

"Look Renamon the digimon master's tournament, the tournament of all tournament" Rika smirked.

"I guessing you're going to enter it" Renamon assumed.

"Please was there any need for that, of course I am" Rika remarked.

The red head walked into the store and turned a corner to sign up her name until she notice a certain someone sign their name up as well.

"So goggle head you think your good enough to go head to head with the champion" Rika mocked.

"Oh Rika…I…uh… hi how are you" Takato jumped stuttering in his sentences.

"What's with the stutters still dream about me" Rika teased.

The goggled headed tamer madly blushed as the red head took the pen from his hand and signed her name under his. Rika gave the pen back to Takato giving him a small wave and walked out.

"Oh God that was close" Takato sighed.

'Jeri's going to kill me if I don't get back in time' Takato thought as he paid for the item and ran out of the store to the park.

**Shibuya Park**

"Ok is everyone here" A eager brunette asked.

"No were still waiting on Takato" A black headed boy reminded.

"Gee is there any time where his not day dreaming and actually on time" Terriermon commented.

"Terriermon" Henry scolded.

"Sorry I'm late I ran into a little obstacle but I'm here" A voice yelled.

"About time" Jeri moaned.

Every hulled around each other explaining the plan and every other detail. Again Jeri had everything planned and assigned everyone jobs. Kazu and Kenta had decorations, Henry invitations, Jeri would make the food and buy drinks and of course Takato was the decoy.

"Ok Takato make sure your on time tomorrow with her 3 o'clock ok 3" Jeri growled sweetly.

"I got this don't worry guys it's in the bag" Takato assured.

"Ok see you guys at 3 o'clock" Henry waved running in the opposite direction.

Soon after Kazu and Kenta walked away and eventually Jeri left. Once again Takato was alone but for once he actually wasn't against it. He really needs to find a way to get her out and away to let his friends get set up. 'If I don't do this right Jeri's gonna kill me if I do this right and then stuff it up she's gonna kill me' Takato thought nervously. Either the young hazard Tamer is going to die or suffer and then die.

"Ahh this is so confusing" Takato yelled holding his hands to his head.

The sudden urge to yell and run around like crazy was cut short when a giant red dash came out of the bushes landing on Takato and jumping in front of him. The goggle head looked up thankful it wasn't a wild one but Guilmon.

"Oh what's up boy" Takato asked rubbing his head.

"_Digimon_" Guilmon growled.

Takato looked in front of Guilmon before hearing his D-arc go off. Takato quickly jumped up looking around. A sudden burst of fog started to surround the tamer and digimon. Takato stood ready as a loud bang came from every direction.

**Guilmon 'Pyro sphere'**

When Guilmon finished his attack everything went silent. The roaring and bangs suddenly stopped.

**Blaze Blast**

The attack hit the surroundings makings the trees fell. "Takatomon watch out" Guilmon yelled. Takato was hit by a strong force making him fall back. The hazard tamer opened his eyes looking up to a giant red dinosaur right above Takato and his saviour.  
"Rika"

"Get up goggle head otherwise we're both going to get killed" Rika barked.

The very confused tamer jumped up beside his friend scanning the digimon before them.

"Tyrannomon champion level digimon data type, careful of his wild buster" Rika read.

"You ready" Takato asked.

"Always" Rika smirked.

DIGI MODIFY DIVOULTION ACTIVEATE

RENAMON DIGIVOLE TO KYUBIMON

GUILMON DIGIVOLE TO GROWLMON

"Go get him Growlmon" Takato supported.

"Beat him to a pulp" Rika ordered.

Growlmon ran up to the wild digimon tackling it only to be flipped over. Kyubimon took advantage of Growlmon's failed attempt and attack.

**Kyubimon: Fox Tail inferno**

"Critical hit" Rika smiled.

"You spoke to soon again" Takato pointed out.

Tyrannomon stood back up tackling Kyubimon to the ground again leaving the red dinosaur open for attack. Growlmon quickly jumped up running towards the enemy.

**Growlmon: Dragon Slash**

"That's is boy" Takato cheered.

Growlmon turned around giving a forceful bas with his tail sending Tyrannomon flying backwards. "Kyubimon are you ok" Growlmon asked. "It will take a lot more than that to bring me down" Kyubimon assured. Kyubimon stood back up ready to finish off the overgrown lizard.

**Growlmon: Pyro Blast**

**Kyubimon: Fox Tail inferno**

The attacks combined into one heading straight for the dinosaur digimon. The digimon took the hit straight to the chest but there was something wrong. Tyrannomon was still standing.

"What the hell"n Rika narked.

**Growlmon: Pyro Blaster**

Growlmon tried again but before the blast hit Tyrannomon, the digimon right arm disappeared and reformed into a arm similar to MetalGreymon. Tyrannomon flicked the blast out of the way. The wild one then pushed off the ground heading for Kyubimon.

**Tyrannomon: Wild Buster**

"NO KYUBIMON" Rika yelled.

**Tyrannomon: Dino Slash**

"GROWLMON" Takato shouted.

The giant lizard stood proud at his soon to be victory as he opened his newly acquired claw, Growlmon managed to stand back up.

"That's it boy stay in there" Takato yelled.

**Tyrannomon: Gigi blaster**

**Growlmon: Pyro blaster**

The attacks touched and with that an explosion was forced. Takato and Rika had fallen back with the force. The tamers looked up to see which digimon availed. The tamers looked up to see what they needed. Growlmon had stayed standing while Tyrannomon had started to be deleted.

"That one was close" Rika muttered.

"What happened to his arm" Takato questioned.

"Maybe he had a tamer, Takatomon" Guilmon answered unsurely.

"I doubt it" Rika remarked. Takato and Rika walked over to the spot where the wild digimon once stood and examined around but no person or rookie digimon were found.

"So Rika….um…do to want.…. Um….to" Takato stuttered before being interrupted.

"Spit it out Takato"

"Do you want to….catch a movie with…me tomorrow…or something" Takato whispered quickly raising his hands to block his face. 'I'm dead now' Takato thought. The Hazard tamer stood ready to be hit with a stronger force then Tyrannomon's wild buster move but was surprised when it never came.

Takato peeked through his hands to see a back towards him. "Yea, sure whatever" Rika muttered walking off.

"Did Rika just say yes to my offer" A dumbfound Takato questioned.

* * *

**Ohhh Takato and Rika on a date or whatever it turns out to be and Tyrannomon's upgrade gee that's suspicious! Stay tuned for the next chapter. **


End file.
